


Hand Kisses

by NickieMoot



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieMoot/pseuds/NickieMoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick tries not to touch her with his right hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Kisses

Nick tries not to touch her with his right hand. The synthetic skin was ripped away a long time ago, leaving his metal and wires exposed up past his wrist. It's like a skeleton's hand and he knows its creepy. It's just his luck that it's his dominant hand, too.

Nora never seems bothered by it. If anything, she's fascinated by all of his inhuman qualities. He's caught her so many times staring off toward the exposed parts of his face and neck. He honestly thinks it's weird as hell that she's so into having a robotic boyfriend, but he benefits from it so it's not like he's complaining. But even so, he tries not to touch her with his right hand.

It's hard to break habits, though, and he pauses with his metal hand halfway up to her face one night. They're staying in a small one-bed room at one of the Minutemen settlements. The settlers are always happy to give their general shelter and whatever supplies they can spare when she passes through. This time they didn't bother offering anything for Nick. Probably anti-synth sentiment that they weren't brave enough to vocalize in front of their obviously pro-synth general. Nora had just smiled at them, looped her arm through Nick's, and led him to her room.

And now they were here, sitting on the bed together, Nick's right hand hanging awkwardly in the air inches from her face. He wanted to hold her jaw as he moved in to kiss her and he just didn't think about which hand was moving. It's only a second of pause before he starts to put his hand down but Nora reaches up and stops him. She pulls the hand to her face, cupping her jaw like he planned on doing. Her hand lays over the back of his and she tilts her head into it a little.

He smiles a little, hoping it doesn't look too sad. "I appreciate the sentiment, sweetheart, but that can't be comfortable."

She responds with a noncommittal hum and rubs gently at the back of his hand. "I like it though."

"Well you could have told me about the masochism, then. It sure explains a lot about-"

"Nick!" She cuts him off, smiling brightly. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

He can't help but grin back at her. "You can't blame me. I've met a hell of a lot more masochists than robot enthusiasts. You're a minority, doll."

Nora sighs and lets her eyes drift closed. "Is it really so hard to believe I just like all of you?"

"When a lot of me is damn near broken and only being held together with glue and prayers, it sorta is."

She doesn't respond. It's an argument they've had before and it's not likely to change now. Instead she nuzzles her cheek into his metal hand, then turns to touch her lips to it. She presses slow, gentle kisses across each digit and up to the tip of his index finger. The hand cradling his gently shifts around until he curls his fingers down and she kisses each one of his knuckles. By the time she's finished, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, the mechanical heart in his chest aches like it has a weight pressing on it.

"Maybe I do have a little bit of a robot kink-" Nick snorts. "Hush! I'm making a point here. I like all of you, Nick, the human parts and the synth parts. And maybe the synth parts are especially interesting, but it wouldn't mean a damn thing to me if they were't _your_ parts. I'd love you the same if you were a perfectly human 3rd generation or if you were an old Mr Handy."

Nick tilts his head a little. "Should I be worried about Codsworth stealing you away from me?"

Nora keeps smiling, not phased at all by his self-deprecating humor. "Not even slightly. Because he will never be you, Nick." Her mouth turns down in thought. "Though if we're discussing potential boyfriends, Preston is pretty cute."

"Nora!" Nick can't help but bark out a laugh. "Really?" She laughs with him before bringing his right hand back to her cheek. He still doesn't understand how she can possibly like his imperfections. He finally leans in to kiss her, and she sighs happily. If she's happy, he supposes, then it doesn't really matter.


End file.
